the heck tick adventures
by kamisusano
Summary: twins of powerful wizards didn't know and now they are here to save the spiral. an adventure of two twin brothers named Joshua and Edward.


"Talking"

'Thoughts'

:Gamma:

'whisper"

-Time skip/ different place-

(A/N this is a wizard101 story I don't own wizard101 that belongs to the kingisle people I only on my characters on wizard101 there's two one named Edward Drakecoin and the other Joshua Drakecoin in this story they are going to be twins in real life I wish I did have a twin though. These are my characters.)

As we open the to the story we see two teenage seventeen year old in the middle of the house doing what they love best reading and playing video games. While we see the oldest Joshua Alwin reading his favorite story Naruto while his twin named Edward Alwin was playing his favorite video game called Naruto shippuden for ds they share most of the same thing. While they there are some things they don't but the things they don't basically look the same but are complete opposite besides for what they like. But they have totally different language ideas of what is operate. If you look closely at them you will see that josh is 5' 9" wearing a dark blue t-shirt that is sapphire blue and sky blue jeans. While his brother Edward is wearing a sky blue t-shirt with sapphire blue jeans. They have just moved to Kalamazoo Michigan and right now it is summer break so they are hanging out doing nothing really so they went to do their favorite activity. They don't always get along but there parents have left for work so there parents told them to behave.

As we look at the twins we see that they have stopped for some reason.

-Different dimension-

As we come upon the different dimension we see an old man about 5' 6" with a hump on his back. As we see him talking to an owl. "Gemma what do you think we should do". Said the headmaster. As we see a gigantic flash of light coming out of a book.

: Oh my words the book has found the person we need to defeat Malstire lets see through your globe headmaster: Said Gemma looking all surprised at what he is seeing as they go over to the headmaster's desk cultured with books.

As we look over the headmaster's shoulder at his magical globe we see none other than Joshua and Edward talking. "Ah I wonder who the lucky one out of these two is going to be the one to save the spiral maybe we could have them both take the test? What do you thank gamma"? Asked headmaster Ambrose looking at his pet owl. While he is scratching his head with his staff. Because these two kids look so familiar to him because they look like somebody he knows.

: I think that is a good idea headmaster. After all they look like a wizard that we use to know how about it:. Said Gamma while he was using his white wing to scratch his head, while he was moving his mortarboard. (A/N a mortarboard is a graduation cap)

"Okay then, I'm going to bring them both here", said the headmaster. As we see the headmasters raise his staff that has a question mark tip with a globe in the middle.

- Back on earth -

As we come back to the twins Edward is about to say something when they see something out of the corner of their eyes. "What is that thing, and did it come from". Josh and Edward said together as the portal sucked them in.

- Back in the spiral -

"Ah here are latest students Gamma", Said the headmaster looking at his trusty pet owl.

"Hey who are you sir", said Joshua looking at headmaster Ambrose.

"I'm my dear lad headmaster of this school here in Wizard city". Said the headmaster, "and I have summoned you here".

"But why did you summon us here, and what is Wizard city, and where the heck is it", Said Edward mad and curios at the same time.

"Ah I forgot you are not from around here are you"? Said the headmaster rubbing his beard and said. Wizard city is a place full of promising magical people. And to explain your question about where is Wizard city is in a magical place called the spiral. If that is any answer to your questions.

"Okay that answers two out of my three questions but what about the third like I said before why did you summon us here", said Edward trying to get his final answer.

"Owe yah your third question the reason why I've summoned you to help protect wizard city. Now if you would be so kind to answer these questions if you don't mind"?

"Okay let's see would you rather play by yourself or go to a party. Easy go to a party. Next which is most powerful volcano blizzard hurricane earthquake plague sandstorm? Easy volcano. Next what is your favorite activity? Easy reading and video games. Next what is your favorite time of the year? Easy summer of course they both said at the same time. Who is the important character of a story? Easy a hero or heroine. What is your favorite animal? Easy dragon.

"Aw let me see your answers if you don't mind", Said the headmaster looking at them so he could tell them what school they are going to. "Aw I see you both are Pyromancers which is weird what your guy's names are if you don't mind.

As we look back at the twins we see them nod there. "So what are we then headmaster?" "By the look of your guys test you both are pyromancers. In simple terms it means you are fire wizards. Pyromancers are kind gentle people that look out for their friends and are willing to sacrifice their life for their friend's life. They are reasonable people willing to listen to reason. But if push comes to shove for them then they will fight back without mercy. You look like two people I know I have a picture of the right here." Once headmaster Ambrose said that he headed over to his book shelf pulled out a really old looking photo album that looked about seventeen years old. He started flipping through pages until he came to the picture he was looking for. "Aw here we are come here boys I found it. Here take a look." When Edward and Joshua came over they looked at the picture of a man looking like he was in his twenties along with the women. The man was wearing on top of his head a helmet that looks like a birds head with a chest plate that looked like it is made of dragon scale and boots of leather that has been through the toughest of times. While the women look like she was one of Robin Hood's married men In this case marry women. When the twins saw this they freaked out not only did they know these two but it was their parents.

"How is this possible that's our mom and dad? I do not know Edward I do not know. Hey headmaster what are their names?"

"Their names are Daniele, and Samantha but everybody called her Sam for sort. Wait a second did you guys say they were your mom and dad?!" the headmaster turned around when he realized what they just said.

"Yah we just said they are our parents. They never told us that they were wizards though so what were our mom and dad then?" Joshua spoke asking his question wondering.

"Your mom was a life wizard and your father was a pyromancer. No wonder whenever I tried to talk to them by whisper they never answered and when they did they said they were busy at the second. So now that makes sense when they never answered whenever I whispered to them they were busy taking care of you two. Now I know why Sam asked to do teaching duties. And why she came late some mornings I told her to check out this one knew place I found a key for there the only ones that have it the place was called Gaia. I never knew what that meant but I guess it means earth." The headmaster was talking out loud to himself.

'Um headmaster what are you talking about whispering." Joshua was say not above a whisper.

"Oh crap you sacred me Joshua and how did you know how to whisper?" the headmaster asked Joshua wondering something he hasn't been taught how to do yet.

"I really don't know I just thought of you and said what popped into my head. To me it sounded like I was speaking at my normal level of sound. But I guess I just whisper hey Edward did you hear me whispering?"

"Why it sounded like you were mumbling something under your breath."

"I can explain that you see whispering is a way to communicate with people however far they are from you in a different world it doesn't matter you just need to know what they look like and there name and you can whisper to them. But to other people it sounds like you are mumbling under your breath."

"Aw I got it so when I thought of you I was whispering but what else. Is there anything else that involve in this like some kind of life force or something?" asked Joshua seeing the sense in what the headmaster was saying.

"Yes there is something else that is involved. It is called Mana it is in a way it is a life force. But whispering doesn't take Mana. But there are other things that take mana such as casting spells. Such as this one right here." Spoke the headmaster as he floated a deck of cards towards him. As he lifted a card out of the deck it looked like a cat on fire. "This card is called fire cat it is the first pyromancer it's called a novice spell. Now head on over to the tunnel and take these. Those are called training points. They will allow you to learn spells from other schools."

(A/n this is my first chapter flames will be accepted and read if you want your reviews in the beginning just say so pm me or leave a review if you have a character you want in tell me hobbies likes dislikes and about the person like mind set and stuff.)


End file.
